Killers in the Dark
Publisher's summary ‘The woman amongst the wastes, the most beautiful of creatures approached him,’ Grant said. 'It walked towards him and took out his eyes and burnt them in her hands... And you know what? She was kind enough to give them back, burnt flesh and all.' Stranded on Capella, the Doctor and Grant find themselves both prisoners and commoners within the Haven Enclave, forced to perform tasks to keep a living whilst isolated from the TARDIS. Seperated when they encounter a hunting party, the Doctor battles for his life in the arena to win favour of the leader Asmal, while Grant explores the wastes with a nomadic cat-person known only as Koral. Who is the strange woman stalking the enclaves? Where is the TARDIS? And what signifigance does a buried temple have to the furthering existance of the planet? Characters *The Doctor **Is shot through the shoulder and dragged into a Shyrak cave. **Battles against a rival wastelander for admission into the colony in the arena. **Causes the destruction of Capella reducing it to a barren wasteland with a toxic atmosphere. *Grant Markham **Is speared through the leg with a shard of TARDIS corridor. **Is used as a human battery by the Woman of the Wastes. *Koral **Is a nomad searching for artefacts outside of the enclave, she wishes to bring something of value back to her people when she completes her. **Is a well-renowned thief, she rebutts the Doctor's accusations about her professions with the phrase: "thieves have bad intentions, I never do." **Has enemies everywhere and prefers to remain anonymous, even to her employers. **Is one of the most observant people that Grant has met and makes quite a few observations about people. **Is looking for the Woman because she killed her former partner. **Is swallowed up by the sand to take a sample of her biodata. *Leader Asmal **Is the foremost leader in the Haven enclave. **Is killed by TARDIS defences, electricuted when he touches the time rotor. *The Woman of the Wastes **Doesn't have a real name. **Is actually a manifestation of a dying TARDIS created from the grains of sand created when the outer section of the ship disintergrated. **Can change her shape at will. **Commits suicide because the Doctor will not stay with her. *Shaeel **May be an agent of Faction Paradox. **Could be responsible for the crashed TARDIS. **Maybe has never existed. References *The Woman of the Wastes accesses her databanks to check of information regarding to the Doctor. This includes several passages from CC: The Guardian of the Solar System, DW: The War Games, MA: The Scales of Injustice, MA: The Well-Mannered War ''and DW: ''Earthshock. Notes to be added Continuity *The cat-people were introduced in MA:'' Invasion of the Cat-People''. *Reference is made to MA: Killing Ground. *The Doctor has trouble piloting the TARDIS as seen in DW: The Two Doctors. Timeline *This story takes place after MA: Killing Ground *This story takes place before MA: The Spoils of War